Lost & Found
by ZombieBrainForever
Summary: Riley Finn has just moved back from England after 7 Years away from Florida. As young successful YouTuber and Make-Up Artist she if forced to go to a WWE show in Tampa by her best friend but after a stranger walks into her in the car park who doesn't apologise but instead laughs. What happens when it turns out the stranger was Wade Barrett and he just found her phone. Not the best.
1. Chapter 1: Incorrect Password

Hi guys, this this is the first chapter, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything else related to this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Incorrect Password**

At the age of 16 years old Riley Finn had been up rooted by her parents and forced to move from Tampa Bay,Florida to London, England. At first the young girl was reluctant to give London a fair shot, hoping if she complained enough her parents would finally see some sense and relocate once again back to the always sunny Florida.

After almost 15 months of bitching and rebelling against anything her parents, the teen gave in and decided to make the best of England. Riley although being some what of a rebel had managed to get straight A grades in all her final exams which gave her the opportunity to become anything the young woman decided, but that was the problem she was yet to decided. Just after she had turned 17 she began creating YouTube videos and posting them on-line for everyone to see. In the long run the initial embarrassment had paid of her as she gained followers and mastered her skills in make-up. She was now studying to become a professional make-up artist, something she took great pride in.

As the years had went on she also began to love living in London, yes it wasn't as warm as her home town and she didn't have her own pool but she had gained mass amount of life experience due to living in a major city. Her new friends where also great but at least once a week she would be the butt of every joke because of her somewhat mixed accent. After graduating from college her job market was a little varied, she did work for theatre groups, bridal parties and even movies that where being filmed in or around London. Thank fully the one constant thing in her life was her YouTube successes although it didn't happen over night by the time she was 22 she had close to 1.3 million subscribers, something which meant the world to her.

Just after her 23rd birthday she had a call from a network over in America asking her to become their permanent Make-Up artist for a new show they where about to make. After nearly a month of internal turmoil with her self she agreed and began moving her well built life back to Florida, her first home.

* * *

**Riley POV**

It had been 7 months since I had up rooted myself once again from London to Florida, It had been harder than I remembered. Flat hunting on-line was somewhat annoying as was arranging all the flight requirements for my 2 dogs, Bo my 3 year old Pug and Rowdy my 4 year old British Bull dog. Thank fully starting my new job was the smoothest transition of all, everyone I worked with was lovely and having a steady job was a real help since I was able to a social life once again.

Moving back had also meant I could catch up with all my old friends, I had tried to stay in contact with as many as possible while in England but of course I did loose touch with some. My oldest and best friend Alex had met me at the airport the day I arrived back in Florida, something I wasn't expecting. He lived around 5 minutes away from my new flat and was a Indie wrestler hoping to one day make it to the top, at the moment he also was fitness instructor at one of the many gyms in Tampa Bay.

Normally after a 14 hour shift at work I like to go home have some food then go for a nice relaxing bath with a small glass of wine, well not tonight. Tonight was when WWE came to Tampa Bay and I was being forced to go along with Alex, not that I minded so much but since I couldn't go home and get changed I was a little annoyed. I had just pulled into one of the last parking spaces at the Tampa Bay Times Forum arena when I decided to check on how bad my appearance was. My hair was a mess and my black eye-liner was a little smudge not bad after a 14 hour shift. Pulling my dark red hair into a loose ponytail at the top of my head I jumped out my car and began making my way to the nearest set of doors.

As I was making my way across the car park when I was rudely pushed a side by a great big brooding man, who seemed to be almost too tall for it to be natural.

"Hey, watch it." I shouted after the man, angry at the concept he hadn't even noticed me.

He never responded to me, instead he turned around looked me dead in the eyes and laughed before turning sharply around and continuing to walk. I stood there with my jaw on the floor and my eyes stinging from the tears which where welling up waiting to make a break at any moment. I hated people laughing at me and I hated confrontation even more and to me that was a confrontation.

Soon enough I was able to to compose my self and begin walking once more, I could feel my shoulder begin to bruise so I began rubbing it to dull the pain. I finally made my way into the Arena I was already late and getting to my front row seat was becoming a hassle. After what seemed like another fight I pushed passed the final row of people dropped down on the seat beside Alex.

"Well someone took their sweet ass time didn't they." He commented in a sarcastic tone while throwing an arm around my neck pulling me in for a hug. "Have you been crying ?" He accused pulling away from me with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Yes but it's fine just some Jerk in the car park who walked into me and didn't even have the nerve to say sorry instead he just laughed, he just hurt my feelings that's all." I stated pushing his large arm off my neck and shaking my head. I was hoping he would let it go, I didn't feeling like talking about and in my opinion I was just being a baby. I was saved by the start of the show which shut Alex up. So far the show had been somewhat boring and a little predictable there had been around 5 matches which consisted of people smack talking one another then getting slapped for it.

The next match was Wade Barrett vs Damien Shadow as I did not follow Wrestling I wasn't to sure who they where but Alex seemed to be looking forward to this match.

"Who are they?" I asked during a small break between matches.

" Well Shadow is a little boring to me but Wade Barrett is awesome he is former Bare-Knuckle boxer from England, didn't I send you a whole load of information on WWE like a few weeks ago?" He asked tilting his head towards me. He was right he had sent me information on most if not all the WWE superstars but I had yet to read them and the concept of watching bare knuckle boxing was less than appealing.

As a familiar rock song hit I looked up to the top of the rap to see an even familiar face walking down the ramp.

"Alex who is that?" I asked alarmed at who I was seeing walking down the ramp.

"Christ Riley that is Wade Barrett, must I explain the whole show to you." He said waving me off.

"No, that is the jerk who walked into me at the car park earlier." I shouted over the music tapping him on the arm. He looked shocked but soon enough returned his focus back to the match, everyone was booing this Wade Barrett which made me feel slightly better, of course he was a bad guy no nice person walks into some one and doesn't say sorry.

Soon enough the match was over Wade had one the match but even as he walked away the winner he was still getting booed. And with that the show was over and we where making our way back to the cars. As I dug around my bag for my keys I noticed something was missing, my phone.

* * *

**Barrett POV**

With a towel hanging around my neck I made my way back down the ramp. I had wanted to get a picture of the arena before I left and arriving late had meant I had missed my chance before the show. Climbing back into the ring I pulled my phone out of my jeans a took a few snaps before getting back out of the ring to go drive back to my hotel.

The arena was silent until l I heard sound of familiar guitar riffs of Guns n Roses playing, someone had left their phone behind, walking over to the sound I picked up the large black Iphone 4 off the ground. I was surprised that it wasn't smashed and even still worked.

Pressing one of the buttons on the phone I noticed all the notifications from YouTube and Twitter, who ever this belonged to was a very popular person and obviously a girl but the black and pink jewels which where glued on to a case in the shape of a skull with a pink bow. Sliding the unlock bar on the screen a window asking me for a password popped up. I tried the obvious one first not surprised to find out her pin wasn't 0000 as a smaller box popped up saying incorrect pin. Next I decided to trying something even worse 1234 suddenly the phone unlocked.

"Well that was easy." I muttered to myself, feeling proud I was doing a good thing by trying to return the phone to it's owner. I scrolled through her most recent text which where to someone called Alex who apparently was also in the Arena tonight. Pulling my phone into my hand I typed the number of the lost phone into mine so I could ask him if he new who it belonged to.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side answered after a few seconds.

"Yeah, Hi. look I found this phone in the arena I don't know if you know who it belongs to or if they are still here but the number ends with 563 if that's any help." I said hoping this would be over with soon I just wanted to back to my hotel and relax.

"Yeah it's Riley's phone, she is right here one second and I will put her on." The male voice said soon enough I heard some bickering and then a small thud.

"Hi, so you have my phone ?" A female voice asked I presumed this was Riley.

"Yes I do, look about to go for my car so can I just give it to you in the car park ?" I asked getting annoyed at how long this was now taking.

"That sounds fine to me, I'll be waiting beside a grey Cadillac." She said some what wary of my question.

"I'll be around 10 minutes." That was my final words as I ended the call and put the lost phone in my pocket before making my way up the ramp and back stage to grab my gear.

I pulled my gear back onto my shoulder and made my way out the front of the building hoping no one would stop me but thankfully there was no one left in the car park bar a few cars and a girl with bright red head which beamed in the moonlight standing beside a grey Cadillac, I guess she is my girl.

Walking up behind her I noted she was by herself obviously Alex was not her Boyfriend. I tapped her gently on the shoulder but she stilled jumped as though I had scared her. Her face seemed familiar she had large green eye and high cheek bones, her lips where large but in a pretty way not a fish way.

"This belong to you I believe, try not to be so careless next time not everyone is as nice as me." I pointed out as I pulled her phone from my pock it and set it in her hand. She looked at the phone then tilted her head up to look at me, her happy smiled turned into a frown and soon enough I felt her small fist collied with my arm.

"Ouch" I said rubbing the spot where she had hit, it hadn't hurt but obviously this girl was raised in a barn that is no way to treat someone who was being nice.

"You are that jerk that walked into me 4 hours ago and didn't even say sorry and you are giving me advice on my manners, I don't think so love. Thank you for returning my phone but in the future next time you walk into them say sorry don't laugh at them." She shouted and with that she climbed into her car and drove off. I felt like a fool, I stood there and got shouted at for being rude after being all high and mighty about giving her the phone back.

Well thank god no one else was there because that would have been awkward.

* * *

So this was the first chapter, not the best.

Thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2: Rebel Son

**Chapter 2: Rebel Son**

**Hey Guys! So thank you to everyone who read this so far, I hope you are enjoying it. **

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own WWE or anything else related.**

* * *

**Barrett POV**

It had been over a month since he had found her phone In Tampa and yet as he lay in bed begging for sleep he couldn't help but think of the green eyed red head who had punched him for being a jerk.

It wasn't that she was his type in fact she was the complete opposite, if their meeting had happened in a bar he would have looked straight past her but that night with the moon bouncing off her head she had to have been the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Shame she irritated him so much.

"I give in." He sighed pulling his covers off me and making his way into his living room to watch some late night TV. Grabbing his phone off the coffee table he began searching for any information on Riley. It didn't take him long to find the girl he was after, her second name was Finn and she seemed to be internet famous. He found a link which took him to her Twitter page, there was pictures of her dogs, her work, even her tattoos which where scattered across her small body. As it turns out she was a Make-Up Artist and she didn't sleep very much either, a post popped up 'Heading to Starbucks for 24 hours coffee and bagels, got to love night time shoots.'

"No, that would be way too creepy." He said to himself after the thought of heading to the same coffee shop to apologise came to mind. Of course having a small break from work and the fact he had nothing to do until Friday which was when there was a house show in Tampa again this meant sleep wasn't his top priority. Plus may be seeing this girl again would mean he was able to get a restful nights sleep.

Walking back into his bedroom he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and black t-shirt and since it was a little cold outside he slid into his black leather jacket before finding his keys and heading to his car for his late night coffee run.

He pulled into the car finding only a hand full of cars left which included an all to familiar grey Cadillac. He walked into the coffee shop wondering if she would notice him straight away but she didn't. She had locks off messy red hair falling over her face covering her thick rimmed black glasses, her head was buried into her laptop typing away at something as she tapped her feet to the rhythm of the music coming from her earphones. She also wasn't dressed for the time of the night since it was 1am, she had black shorts, a green tank top and black flip-flops on.

"What can I get you sir?" The waitress asked, not sure of what I actually wanted I asked for black coffee and she just smiled and skipped off to make it, she was back soon enough handing me in a take away mug, I smiled and gave her a good tip.I walked over to the occupied table before sitting down and drinking my coffee, it took her a few moments to notice I was there.

"What do you want?" She asked looking around to see if anyone else was around.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some coffee and well here you are, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't lost anything else." I smirked as her face fell into a child like pout, yes she was definitely annoying.

"Why are you such a jerk?" She asked slamming her laptop shut and gathering he things. Great now I had hurt princesses feelings.

"Wait, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking after all this is a kind of awkward situation to be." I explained grabbing arm to pull her back to the chair.

"You didn't upset me. It's just when I lived in London for 7 years everyone made fun of being for being diffrent and now that I'm back home people are still doing it, it's just annoying that's all." She explained slumping back down in her seat.

" So you are the huge Make-Up Artist, YouTube Vlogger, have 2 dogs, has more followers than me on twitter and you used to live in England. You have done lots in a 23 very short years haven't you Miss Finn." I smiled as she began to smile again.

"Wait how do you know I have two dogs ? I guess the old man figured out how to work the Google box in his phone." She laughed, she didn't have a sweet innocent laugh it was more of a booming laughter.

"Oi watch it with the old man." I pointed out while she laughed some more.

" Well I did a little research as well. Your from Manchester obviously, you used to be a bare knuckle boxer which explains the bent nose, you where once stabbed and you not the nicest of guys." She said proving that there was just the same amount of information about me out there.

"Well it seems as if we know each other pretty well then doesn't it." Smirking at the fact she had googled me although I wasn't too happy about the nose comment, I personally like my nose.

" Not that well, you haven't even told me your real name." she commented while messing around with her car keys.

" It's Stuart Alexander Bennett but most people just call me Stu, I've never really liked it." I admitted not quite sure why I was telling her this.

" I like it, it's very manly. Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Riley Marley Finn." She explained.

We spent hours talking and laughing. We where both from interesting back grounds but as the night wore on we both began to feel the effects of our late night coffee run. So before I walked her back to her car we swapped numbers.

"Well this is me." She stated throwing her Laptop and bag into the back seat of her car. Shutting it behind her before she got into the driver seat.

"It was nice getting coffee with you, maybe I'll bump into you again without being punched this time." I said laughing as I turned around and began to make my way towards my car.

"Hey wait up! Do you like Sushi ?" She shouted back at me. Tilting my head to look at her I shook my head. Do I really look like the type of person who eat sushi I thought to myself. "Yeah neither do I but I know this really great steak house round the corner from my place. I mean its not 24/7 so we will have to go at a normal time. I know your busy so if you don't want to its fine, it was just a thought." She began to rumble, I can't believe she is asking me out.

"Yeah that could be good, I have a house show here on Friday but my match is pretty early on so how about you come along to the show and after my match we can grab some food." I suggested knowing that was really my last free night before going out on the road again.

"That sounds awesome, would you mind if I brought Alex. Not to dinner but the match he is an Indie wrestler." She asked, I nodded and we parted ways once again.

"By the way thanks for finding my phone the other night, I would have been lost without it." She shouted back once more before driving off, leaving me standing in a car park at 3am wondering how I had managed to get a date with a girl who apparently annoyed me so much.

* * *

** Riley POV**

Fixing myself one last time I left the bathroom. Walking down the halls back to the arena I felt as if everyone was staring at me, it was probably my own fault I was somewhat over dressed. For my date it had taken me nearly 2 hours to to decide what to wear finally I chose my black skinny jeans, black lace biker top and my green leather wedges with my black leather jacket on for full affect. My long red hair was poker straight and my eye make-up was a little on the heavy side. Alex had driven me since Wade agreed to drive us there and drop me off home, not that I had much choice in the matter. I sat back down beside Alex in the front row who laughed when he noticed how nerves I was. Before he could say anything the show began.

Wades match was second up, so i didn't have long to wait before I saw him again. Just before it started he texted me saying to get him out the back after his match. As his music hit and he made his way to the ring he threw me a sneaky wink which of course Alex noticed. The match was good, I wasn't sure who he was against and Alex couldn't be bothered to explain it to me once again.

The match ended and of course he won. As he slid out the ring he stopped in front of me gesturing for me to climb over the barricade. As the blush began to form on my cheeks as everyone and the camera turned me, I shook my head determined that I wasn't climbing over it. After a few moments of arguing he bent over and threw me over his shoulder like some sort of cave man. I let me hair fall over my face as I buried my head into his back, I couldn't believe what he was doing, the crowd cheered and as he walked up the ramp with me on his shoulder. I could feel my shirt begin to show my lower back before a firm hand held in place.

Once we got back stage he set me back down on my feet, I slapped him on the arm.

"What is wrong with you." I shouted but he never replied instead he grabbed my hand and began pulling me down a corridor before stopping outside a room which read Locker Room on the door.

"Everyone decent?" He stated before dragging me into the room. All the male wrestler which where preforming where sitting waiting to be called up. Most where already in their gear. Everyone turned from the screen that sat in the middle of the room and looked at me. Obviously they didn't get many female guest here.

"Guys this is Riley, you wait here I'm going for a quick shower I'll be 10 minutes." he stated before he grabbed a towel and some clothes and sat me down in his little booth. Everyone just continued to stare at me as I sat texting Alex.

"So you must be the girl who he just went all cave man on, it's Riley right ?" I knew the wrestler straight away CM Punk.

"Yeah, does he do this with all the girls who takes to dinner ?" I asked still a little embarrassed about everything

"Nope, you are the first. He must like you, normally he doesn't talk about the girls he takes out. Your also not really his type, his last girlfriend was blonde. " Punk stated nodding along to the movie which was blasting out of his head phones. I nodded not quite sure of what to say back to that.

I began chatting to some of the other roster members and within 20 minutes, Wade was standing in front of me in a pair of black suit trousers and a purple button down shirt.

"You ready now princess ?" I asked, he nodded offer me his hand which is gladly took. Once we had left the locker room saying goodbye to everyone we slowly made our way to his car.

"You look nice tonight." He added breaking the silence that had formed between us.

"Your not to bad yourself." Before I could say anything else his hands had made their way to my face as he leaned in to kiss me, deciding not to fight it I closed my eyes and leaned in.

After a short passionate kiss we made it to the car and set off for dinner. Oh how this was going to be fun.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2.**

**Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
